At Fault
by Jenny Lange
Summary: The wondrous murderous life of Ariana Osgood.  Her life of Privilege.  Her thoughts.  Her psychotic life.


**AT FAULT**__** Jenny Lange**

**APH.**

**Atherton-Pryce Hall.**

**Privilege House.**

**Stone & Grave.**

**Brenda T. Trumbull.**

**That horrendous place.**

**The place that made my life hell.**

**The reason I had to ditch the Southern accent.**

**I wanted out.**

**Not a new name.**

**Or a new face.**

**I just wanted vengeance.**

**But that bitch Kaitlyn made me change.**

**I hated her for it.**

**Especially knowing that I'd killed the wrong girl.**

**It should have been Nottingham who "drowned."**

**Not Briana Leigh Covington.**

**But I had no choice.**

**It was either be found out or become someone I wasn't.**

**The answer was obvious.**

**That's why everyone calls me "Ana Covington."**

**It was as close to Ariana as I could get.**

**But the real reason I needed out was 'cause of Reed.**

**Reed.**

**Reed Brennan.**

**The whore who had stolen Thomas Pearson from me.**

**The whore who took my place in Billings.**

**The whore who Noelle cared more about.**

**Noelle.**

**Noelle Lange.**

**MY Lange.**

**I was gonna miss her like hell.**

**She was always there for me.**

**Until that Glass-Licker came into the picture.**

**It was all her fault.**

**Every mistake I made was because of her.**

**That slut of a whore.**

**The one who took everything from me.**

**I should have killed her years ago.**

**But now she wouldn't even recognize me.**

**Auburn and green-eyed.**

**Instead of the familiar blonde and blue-eyed.**

**I kill because she makes me kill.**

**It's because of her I have to.**

**Sergei.**

**Melissa.**

**Briana Leigh.**

**Well the real Briana Leigh.**

**Then it was Kaitlyn aka "Lillian Oswald."**

**She had to come to APH to taunt me.**

**Make me feel like shit for what I did.**

**Marinate me in my own shame.**

**She wanted money.**

**I gave her death.**

**She deserved it.**

**No one except Noelle ordered an Osgood around.**

**The only problem was Lexa Greene.**

**She saw me slay the beast.**

**She couldn't handle it.**

**She kept telling everyone she couldn't "get it off her hands."**

**Kaitlyn's blood she meant.**

**Everyone else thought she was insane.**

**Palmer.**

**Soomie.**

**Maria.**

**Jasper.**

**April.**

**Conrad.**

**Her parents.**

**They all did.**

**I had to pretend she was too.**

**Ugh.**

**I loathed reed for making my perfect life imperfect.**

**She deserved to die.**

**My lowest point was killing Kiran Hayes.**

**I didn't want to.**

**At all.**

**She was one of my closest friends at Easton.**

**The one model I actually didn't mind seeing in Vogue.**

**But she knew too much.**

**I had to.**

**Reed made me.**

**It was all her fault.**

**That Halloween night would haunt me forever.**

**Pun intended.**

**I finally found out that Reed went to Georgetown.**

**Played soccer. **

**Just like at Easton.**

**I followed her for weeks.**

**Knew where she was every minute of the day.**

**It was going so well.**

**Then Lexa just had to go try killing herself.**

**Too many questions were coming up.**

**About why we were so close.**

**I didn't want my secrets out.**

**But they did.**

**And Lexa would press me until she got the truth.**

**And I couldn't have that.**

**So I ended her.**

**It was easy.**

**I just "undid" one of her IV's.**

**Too easy.**

**Tears were shed.**

**Out of my eyes too to conceal the reality.**

**Just as I though normalcy was back.**

**Reed shows up.**

**In the same hospital.**

**Twenty feet away.**

**So close yet so far.**

**I had to end her.**

**I had to.**

**Then Dr. Meloni came to APH.**

**To help students through the "grieving process.**

**Yeah right.**

**I knew I was psychotic, but who really cared?**

**I tried ending Meloni's life, but he stabbed me first.**

**My blood.**

**Ariana Osgood's blood.**

**All over his office floor.**

**I was on the run.**

**I stopped back at "my" birthday party.**

**Got cleaned up.**

**Left and headed to Georgetown.**

**I brought me myself and I.**

**But Reed brought a gun.**

**I knew that I was over.**

**Everything I had worked so hard for.**

**APH.**

**Stone & Grave President**

**Jasper's girlfriend.**

**The one I was gonna flee the country with.**

**As I heard Reed's harsh words.**

**I knew I was over.**

**Dead and gone.**

**No longer was I Briana Leigh Covington.**

**I was Ariana Osgood.**

**Who was gonna be shot.**

**By the very person who should have been shot years ago.**

**Reed deserved this.**

**Not me.**

**The tables had turned.**

**Revenge was my middle name.**

**Nothing stopped me.**

**Except Noelle Lange back at Easton.**

**But that didn't count here.**

**This wasn't how my story was supposed to end.**

**I breathed my last on that metal gurney.**

**The one Reed should have breathed.**

**She was at fault.**

**Not me.**

**If she hadn't made me kill the love of my life.**

**I'd be alive with him at Yale.**

**Or some other Ivy League university.**

**The last thing I saw hurt me more than the blast of Reed's gun.**

**Noelle comforting Reed.**

**Like she was the victim.**

**Instead of me.**

**As I died.**

**This world was so messed up.**

**I had a life of Privilege.**

**But a Beautiful Disaster destroyed it.**

**I made the Perfect Mistake.**

**And I retaliated with such Sweet Deceit.**

**It only led to Pure Sin and havoc.**

**And before I blacked out for good.**

**I saw the Cruelest Love imaginable.**

**Maybe.**

**Just maybe.**

**Me.**

**Ariana Osgood.**

**Wasn't cut out for this life of Privilege.**


End file.
